


good behavior

by artemis_west



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Kandreil - Freeform, Kandrew, Keremy is implied, M/M, Neil is a very good boy and Andrew and Kevin like rewarding him, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_west/pseuds/artemis_west
Summary: Andrew and Neil have been taunting Kevin with their relationship. Kevin gets ideas in his head. Neil has been doing well at their night practices, so Kevin and Andrew decide to reward him.





	good behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, another smut fic. 
> 
> This is my first threesome/poly fic, so I hope you guys like it! Again, written in present tense which is not something I normally do, but this one was also copy-pasted from the group chat.

Neil has been doing well in his night practices lately. He's been pushing himself harder for no reason that Kevin can name other than stubborn determination, to prove something to himself, or maybe to prove something to Kevin. It's not like they have an important game coming up. But Kevin remembers saying something to Neil a few weeks ago, a throwaway comment about how Neil seemed like he was slipping in practices. Kevin had followed up that remark with another comment about how maybe he was slipping because Neil spent too much of his free time with Andrew. (And maybe Kevin was just a  _ little  _ bit jealous.)

Kevin caught Andrew and Neil making out on the couch in the lounge once when they were supposed to be getting ready for night practice, and Kevin had said, "I'm glad this is more important to you than our game." Andrew had pulled away from Neil's lips (and Kevin couldn't help his eyes from straying to those lips, wet and shiny and swollen, straining towards Andrew's neck when Andrew pulled away). Kevin was staring at Neil, listening to him whimper slightly at the loss of Andrew's mouth, when Andrew said, "Sex is very important, Kevin. Sex is as much exercise as exy. We're burning calories." Then he'd grasped the back of Neil's head and said, "If you're not gonna do something about it, stop complaining."

And damn it, Kevin had been thinking about the implications of that statement all week.  _ Do something about it. _ What did he want to do? It was frustrating, because after that, Andrew and Neil seemed to make out much more where Kevin could see them or where they'd get caught by him. And Kevin usually stared long enough to get hard, and then Andrew would raise an eyebrow at him, and he'd have to leave the room.

Kevin misses Andrew. He admits that to himself. They’d stopped hooking up when Neil came along, and Kevin didn’t necessarily mind that so much, but now he’s not having any sex, and it’s affecting him. 

He doesn’t blame Andrew - Neil is gorgeous, anyone can see that. But Kevin wants a warm mouth to go to at night when he’s horny. And every time he catches Neil and Andrew together, he pictures joining them. 

Kevin gets an idea in his head. Neil has been doing better at night practices lately. Kevin knows it's because of him, because of what he said a few weeks ago. And he thinks he might want to reward Neil for it.

After practice that night, Kevin watches Andrew follow Neil into the showers. Andrew throws a look over his shoulder at Kevin as he goes, almost like he's taunting him. For a while, Kevin hangs back. He's overthinking it. He doesn't know exactly what he's going to do, but he knows it's gonna be something.

When he finally goes into the lounge, Neil is already out of the showers, and Andrew has him spread out on the couch. Neil is moaning as Andrew kisses him and rubs a hand between his legs. Andrew stops kissing Neil but keeps rubbing him when he notices Kevin come into the lounge. Neil bites his lip and his eyebrows pinch together when Andrew presses down harder on him, and Kevin can feel himself getting hard. Andrew is watching Kevin, daring him to say something.

"You can join in," Andrew says flatly. "If you want. Neil won't mind. Will you, Neil?" 

His voice turns slightly softer, and Neil moans again and shakes his head, incapable of words. Kevin has noticed on the occasions that he's caught Andrew and Neil together that it doesn't take much to render Neil a moaning, incoherent mess. Kevin thinks about rewarding him again. He thinks about how long it would take to make Neil come. He thinks about Andrew watching them.

"What about you?" Kevin asks Andrew, and he keeps his eyes on Andrew's hand where it's rubbing over the bulge in Neil's shorts. Andrew shrugs and doesn't say anything, and Kevin knows that means he doesn't care one way or the other. It's entirely up to Kevin.

So Kevin moves over to the couch and stands in front of them. 

"What do you want to do?" Andrew asks him. Kevin doesn't really know. He just knows he wants to do something to make Neil - and Andrew, if Andrew will let him - feel good. 

So he looks at Neil's flushed face and asks, "Neil, what do you like?"

Andrew is still rubbing Neil and Neil is arching up against his touch, so it takes a minute for him to answer. He opens his eyes and turns his head to Kevin, his hair still damp from his shower, his cheeks red, his eyes wide and earnest. When he moans again instead of answering, Andrew rolls his eyes. 

"Neil's a bit of a slut," he says. "He likes anything you're willing to give him. Isn't that right, Neil?" He presses down harder on Neil's bulge, and Neil just moans again and nods desperately and says, "Yeah, anything."

And that gives Kevin some ideas. He thinks about what he's done with Andrew before. He thinks about what he's done with Jeremy, on the few occasions where they’d hooked up at exy banquets. He thinks about what Andrew does to make Neil moan, and Kevin thinks he can come up with something that Neil will like.

When Andrew sees that Kevin has made a decision, he moves off of Neil on the couch. Neil whines, but Andrew says "Shh," and he quiets down. Andrew moves to the arm of the couch where Neil's head is resting and stands there. He runs his fingers through Neil's still damp hair and watches as Kevin positions himself between Neil's legs on the other side of the couch.

Kevin hesitates, but Neil opens his legs wider in an invitation. 

"I trust you," he tells Kevin. "You can do whatever you want to me." 

Andrew rolls his eyes and says "See? I told you."

Neil frowns at him, but Andrew leans down and kisses him, tongue delving into his mouth to shut Neil up. Neil reaches up to put his hands in Andrew's hair, and Kevin takes that moment to slide Neil's shorts and boxers off of him.

Neil is still kissing Andrew, but he lifts one leg up and hooks it over the back of the couch to give Kevin better access for whatever he's about to do. Neil doesn't really care. He and Andrew have discussed it between them, talked about including Kevin in their relationship, and they've both more or less agreed that it's something they'd be into. Neil is kind of excited to see what Kevin will do to him. Andrew has told Neil about his past hookups with Kevin, and Neil has spent a fair amount of time fantasizing.

Kevin's mouth goes dry when he sees Neil all laid out for him like this. Neil is already hard from Andrew rubbing him earlier, and he's already leaking. He keeps moaning into Andrew's mouth while Andrew kisses him, and he squirms, obviously impatient now for Kevin to do whatever he's going to do.

Kevin has overheard some of Neil and Andrew's pillowtalk in the past, so he knows Neil has a bit of a praise kink. And that's good, because Kevin wants to reward him for doing so well in their practices. Before he loses his courage, he puts his hands on Neil's thighs and starts rubbing over them, fingers trailing close to his cock but not touching it. 

"You've been doing really well at practices, Neil," he says softly. "I've noticed you pushing yourself harder. You're doing a really good job." Neil gasps against Andrew's mouth and arches his back up. Andrew pulls away from his mouth, but he lets Neil suck on his neck. Andrew watches Kevin, suddenly interested to see how this will go.

Kevin puts one hand on Neil's cock, squeezing the base of it before giving him one long, slow stroke. He swipes his thumb over Neil's slit to catch the pre-cum leaking from it, and then keeps rubbing Neil's slit when Neil makes a noise like an angel.

"What do you want me to do, Neil?" Kevin asks, because suddenly he needs to know. This is about Neil and making him feel good. Kevin always likes his partners to tell him what they want. 

But before Neil can answer, Andrew says, "He likes being fingered. He likes to feel full. Right, Neil?" Andrew brushes his hand through Neil's hair when he asks it, and Neil can only nod, his lips red and glistening from kissing. 

"Yeah," he moans. "I want your fingers in me, Kev. And I want you to suck me off."

Kevin thinks he can do that. He brings two fingers up to Neil's mouth, and Neil immediately starts sucking on them, eager and impatient. His dick is so hard it hurts. He needs a mouth on him and something in him. Andrew likes to tease him, and he won't pretend he doesn't love it, but right now it's especially maddening because this is the first time he's ever done something with Kevin and he's  _ really _ curious to know what it feels like.

Andrew asks "Yes or no?" because their own rules still apply to them even when there's a third party involved, and Neil gets out "Yes" around Kevin's fingers. Andrew starts trailing his hand up and down Neil's chest, rubbing his stomach gently, fingers circling over his nipples. The idea is to torture Neil with overstimulation, because Neil loves it.

When Kevin takes his fingers out of Neil's mouth, Neil tilts his chin up, asking for a kiss from Andrew. Andrew obliges, holding his face with the hand that isn't running up and down Neil's chest. He's kissing Neil as Kevin brings his fingers down to Neil's hole and rubs around the rim lightly. Neil whimpers when Kevin puts the first finger in, and then the second.

Kevin leans down and sucks at the tip of Neil's cock while he crooks his fingers in Neil's ass. Kevin is painfully hard, so he uses his free hand to rub himself over his shorts. He knows Andrew has to be hard too, but Andrew is only paying attention to Neil at the moment. Kevin is interested to see what he'll do about his own arousal.

Kevin takes more of Neil down, and then comes back up, taking his mouth off of Neil but leaving his fingers in. He kind of wants to add a third finger, so he does, and Neil seems to enjoy it very much. 

"Do you like this, Neil? Does that feel good?" He really wants to know, and Neil's broken moan is his answer.

He really is good at taking it, Kevin thinks. He's always wondered whenever he's heard Andrew make Neil moan. Just how much  _ can  _ Neil take? And then he says it out loud. 

"You're so good, Neil, so good at taking it like this. You look so pretty." 

And then Andrew pulls back to stroke Neil's scarred face and says, "He is very pretty, isn't he?" Neil looks at Andrew like he's the entire world, his face flushed and his lips wet and his eyes shining, and then Andrew makes a disgusted noise. "I hate it." He leans forward to kiss Neil again, and Kevin leans forward to put his mouth back on Neil too.

Kevin licks a line up Neil's cock, crooks his fingers at a different angle in his ass, and then hollows his cheeks and sucks hard, starting to go faster. Neil is a wreck as Andrew keeps kissing him and running his hand over Neil's nipples over his shirt. Neil's arms are around Andrew's neck, pulling him closer, and he lifts his other leg to wrap around Kevin's back. Kevin stops rubbing himself because he doesn't want to come in his pants, and looks at Andrew while he’s still sucking Neil's cock. Andrew has a hand pressed to his erection.

"Oh fuck," Neil moans, back arching off the couch when Kevin runs his tongue around the head of Neil's dick. Kevin kisses the crown and then licks Neil's slit, using his other hand to stroke the base. He pumps his fingers harder, finding that spot in Neil's ass and rubbing it over and over again to make Neil moan louder. "Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ ," Neil is practically crying. Andrew has pulled away from his mouth, and now he's just watching Neil come apart, slowly rubbing himself over his jeans.

“Do you want to come?” Kevin asks gently, and Neil whimpers and nods. 

“Yes, yes, I want to come, I’m so close - “

“Go ahead, baby,” Kevin encourages. He knows Andrew doesn’t use pet names, at least not typical ones, but Kevin is a fan of them. “Come on. That’s it.” He sucks at Neil’s tip again, running his tongue around it.

With one more suck and one more precise crook of Kevin's fingers, Neil is coming hard, and Kevin is swallowing every drop. And then Kevin notices that Neil actually is crying, a tear running down his cheek. While he comes, Andrew is softly wiping the tear from Neil’s face and whispering in Neil’s ear, “Such a good boy, aren’t you?” He bites gently at Neil’s ear, caressing his neck. “Yes, you are. You’re such a good boy for us, Neil.” Neil's legs go limp as Kevin keeps sucking him through the aftershocks of the orgasm and Andrew whispers filthy praise to him. “You like it when we take care of you, don’t you?” Andrew kisses Neil gently, wiping more tears away. 

When Kevin finally pulls his mouth away and his fingers out, Neil clenches around nothing and melts into the couch, breathless and sweaty and gorgeous. Kevin and Andrew are both still very hard, so Neil blinks at them, not moving, and says, "You guys need to get off too." His voice is wobbly, and he wipes his blue eyes and sniffles, reaching down to rub his stomach. “I’m not the only one who needs to be taken care of.”

"You're useless after you come," Andrew points out, and Neil proves his point by attempting to sit up on the couch and failing. He flops back down, still half naked and watching Andrew and Kevin both rub themselves over their jeans. 

"Yeah, but I have a mouth," he says, pursing his lips in a very inviting way. "I don't really have to move much to use it. Or I could just let you both use it how you want." He smiles and tilts his neck. Andrew looks at Kevin, and Kevin is willing to let him take the lead, so he just shrugs.

Andrew moves closer. He takes his cock out of his jeans, and Neil watches him and licks his lips. Kevin follows Andrew. He takes his own cock out and stands next to Andrew in front of Neil's face. They're both looking at Neil, so ready and eager for it, as they jerk themselves off over him. Neil leans forward and licks the tip of Kevin’s cock as he strokes himself, and then, after looking at Andrew from under his lashes for a yes, kisses Andrew’s tip. Neil leans back, opens his pretty mouth, and sticks out his tongue just as Andrew and Kevin both come, one after the other. It lands on Neil's tongue, his lips, his cheeks, his nose, and his neck. He licks what he can from the corners of his mouth and then drags his fingers through the rest on his face, then licks his fingers clean. Andrew swipes a bit off Neil's cheek with his thumb, and Neil sucks on his thumb until it's gone. Kevin leans down and licks Neil's neck to get the rest.

"That was so good, baby," Kevin whispers in Neil's ear on his way back up. "You did such a good job." 

Neil looks proud when Kevin pulls back. "Yeah?" he asks, smiling, and Kevin nods. 

"Really good." Andrew rolls his eyes but doesn't disagree. He puts Neil's shorts and underwear back on for him, because Neil is still too shaky to do it, and then helps Neil sit up on the couch. It takes both Kevin and Andrew to get Neil walking back to the car, and at one point Andrew just decides to carry him because he's being too slow. So he scoops Neil up in his arms, and Neil wraps his arms around Andrew's neck and rests his head on Andrew's shoulder. 

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Neil mumbles sleepily. Kevin knows he means it for the both of them, and he brushes his hand through Neil's auburn curls. Andrew kisses Neil’s forehead.

They get him into the car, and by the time they get back to Fox Tower, Neil is asleep. Kevin lifts him out of the car this time and carries him upstairs. He lays Neil down in his bed, and then he and Andrew get ready to sleep. 

"That was fun," Kevin tells Andrew quietly. "I wouldn't mind doing that again." 

"I'm sure Neil wouldn't mind, either," Andrew says. He flicks a casual look at Kevin. "You're not half bad at making him come apart. I liked watching that."

And that cements the decision that Kevin gets to be included in all of Andrew and Neil's future hookups, if he wants to. Andrew and Neil still hook up on their own, but whenever Kevin asks from that point forward, they have no problem letting him in, and Kevin enjoys finding out all the different ways he can make Neil moan. 

And Andrew likes figuring out new ways to torture Neil.

After that, Kevin and Andrew make a habit of rewarding Neil for good behavior. 


End file.
